Golf traditionally requires individuals to use a club or other striking implement to propel a golf ball towards a hole. Conventional golf clubs have an elongated shaft on which a club head is positioned. The club head has a face that impacts the ball as the shaft is swung by the golfer. Variations in the face and the shaft can change the parameters of the golf ball travel (e.g., the distance, loft or height, spin, etc.).
Unfortunately, some people are unable to manipulate a golf club to perform a proper swing of the club and shaft to controllably direct the flight of the golf ball. For example, disabilities, old age, injuries and other factors may prevent certain individuals (such as military veterans or those confined to a wheel chair) from gripping, lifting and/or swinging the club. These factors can foreclose these individuals from participation in the sport altogether. To alleviate these issues, and to allow individuals with certain impairments the ability to enjoy the game of golf, alternatives to the traditional golf club are needed. Indeed, some people may retain sufficient strength and coordination in their legs and feet so as to permit them to kick or otherwise strike a golf ball using their feet. Thus, these individuals may enjoy the experience of golf without the need for clubs.
As such, there is a need for a device that enables and encourages the enjoyment of the game of golf for individuals who are unable to swing a traditional golf club by providing for a shoe-based device wherein wearers strike the golf ball with their feet. Additionally, there is a need for a device that provides for interchangeability of various striking heads mounted onto the foot. Further, there is a need for striking head interchangeability which is hands-free and is completed solely by using one's feet. The present invention addresses these and other needs.